Tiny Creeper (Deadly)
Tiny Creeper is a stage added to BC 5.10 that unlocks Li'l Gross Cat's True Form upon completion. This is a No Continues stage. Restrictions Rarity: Only Special and Rare Battleground *At the start of the battle, one Li'l Macho Legs Cat will appear accompanied by a Croco and Those Guys. *One Li'l Macho Legs Cat will be spawned after 10 to 20 seconds (not yet 100% accurate) up to 3 or 4 first then a short pause maybe 30 secs, then they spawn normally again. *Those Guys and Crocos will also spawn, but not regularly. *Znaches can be seen if the player takes long enough. Strategies 'Strategy 1: Flight of the Bahamut' This is the easiest Li'l Cat Awakening stage. PERIOD. All you need is a lot of cash-boosting Cat Combos. Also Awakened Bahamut and Holy Valkyrie. All you need to do is release Bahamut and the Valkyrie... if they can't OHKO the Lil' Macho Legs, they will knock them far enough back to attack again. Odds of defeat are virtually zero, be careful and adjust as needed. 'Strategy 2: A. Bahamut Solo' In update 6.0, PONOS added the multi-hit ability, which increased Awakened Bahamut's attack power. But all you need to do is bring the Cool Japan combo, then spawn Bahamut and win the stage. A user named Xskull the Manic Dark Cat has tested this and uploaded it and it works 100% of the time. No need for Capsule Cat or Paris cat unless you don’t have the cats required for Cool Japan or Punchpunchpunch!. A level 35 Awakened Bahamut can solo this stage without the help of any combos. 'Strategy 3: The Lollipop Guild' Bring an Attack Up (M) combo (Punchpunchpunch!* or Cool Japan) and add a Lollycat (30) to use at the beginning of the level, and you can bring Loincloth Cat (30) or Paris Cat (40) or even Cameraman Cat (30) for assistance... if you want to, of course. You will also need your friendly neighbourhood Awakened Bahamut Cat (30) to beat the level. You also don't need Battle Items because of how easy it is (in the original strategist's opinion). First, when you play the level, upgrade your Worker Cat to Level 2 and don't upgrade it any further. Then send out one Lollycat to get rid of the Croco and the reason why you use Lollycat is so you don't spend a lot of money to die on the Li'l Macho Legs Cat. Then once Those Guys that were spawned recently go past the Li'l Macho Legs Cat, spawn three more Lollycats to get rid of Those Guys. Once the Li'l Macho Legs Cat has attacked and sent out its Shockwave, (assuming you have max Worker Cat Efficiency and all Treasures)... spawn Awakened Bahamut Cat to kill the first Li'l Macho Legs Cat and then spawn all the other units that you have put in except for the cats you use as a combo. When you reach the enemy base via spamming everything you got (except for the cats making up the Combo), you are basically done and enjoy a true form for a cat that you might have. Some important notes: *Awakened Bahamut Cat may stutter due to the Crocos, this won't matter. *Firing the Cat Cannon can actually do enough damage on max attack on the Cannon upgrade and Treasure that Awakened Bahamut Cat can kill them in 2 shots by itself. *The Punchpunchpunch! Cat Combo requires Titan Cat, Crazed Titan Cat, Maiden Cat and Unknown Cat. If you have Hayabusa and the necessary Special cats, this is outclassed by the "Cool Ninja" Combo described below. *The Cool Japan Cat Combo requires Samurai Cat, Sushi Cat, Sumo Cat, and Ninja Cat. To Optimize Cool Japan do the "Cool Ninja" (Cool Japan + Enter The Ninja) Combo, which involves adding Hayabusa and gives an M Speed boost, or the "Cool Bento" (Cool Japan + Bento Special) where you add the Sashimi Cat which gives you +500 money at the beginning of the level. *Using Capsule Cat is very Risky, because if the timing is Bad, Li'l Macho Legs will hit Capsule and cause a shockwave that can hit Bahamut, making it possible to lose your Bahamut and, most likely, the level. This is only a minor Problem as by now, Really just Cool Japan + A. Bahamut is required. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s1133.html Category:Awakening Stages